


Genius

by KnightsofEclipse



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Tex/Sister Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofEclipse/pseuds/KnightsofEclipse
Summary: Tex isn't too happy with Sister joining the Blues. She feels vulnerable and takes it out on the closest person. Tucker has a solution. Church never wanted to admit it but Tucker was a genius.





	Genius

_I’m only gone a few weeks and you get yourself a new girl?_

Those words echoed in Church’s head. Tex had refused to talk to anyone since Sister had shown up and it was really putting a wrench in the team spirit. “She’s so stubborn.” He shook his head, readjusting the scope on the sniper to spy on red base. “Maybe we can give her to the Reds.”

Sister walked by, noticing the gun pointed at the last place her brother had been. “Hey, um, whatcha doing with that gun?”

Church straightened up, looking over his shoulder at the recruit. “Spying on the Reds. You, uh, you settling in ok?”

“I guess.” She kicked her foot. “I don’t get that Tex. Like, come on. If there are more girls around then bathroom etiquette changes. Pretty soon we’ll have the toilet seat down by default.”

Church laughed, rubbing the back of his helmet. “Yeah, I’ll, uh, I’ll be sure to mention it to her.”

–+–

“Hi, Caboose. Can I talk to you?” Sister leaned against the doorway, helmet in hand, and smile on face.

Caboose blushed, the heat of blood rising to the surface of his skin causing his visor to fog up. “Oh, uh, hi. Sure. Shoot…er, don’t shoot. Ask…ask anything. Well not anything but, um, what was your question?”

Sister giggled, walking up and circling Caboose to make him feel even more uncomfortable. “You’re not use to talking to girls, huh? Anyway, I was just wondering about Tucker. He seems really interested in me. And Tex threaten me that if I tried to get close to anyone that she would kill me. Does Tucker count or uh…”

Caboose started making sounds, and Sister took the hint that he was completely incompetent.

–+–

Tex glared out from the top of the hill at red base. “You gonna stand here all night?” She spun around to see Church standing there, the cock of his hip pointing to a raised eyebrow on his covered face.

“You follow me up here?” She turned her back on him, refocusing on the Reds. “They’ve all disappeared by the way.”

Church came over and crouched down next to her. “I didn’t follow you. I was talking with Sister. She says that having more girls around could be beneficial for you. She was talking about bathroom protocol or something.”

“Like some types of ancient amphibians; I grow what I need. I’m perfectly happy with you losers and any outsider is just going to fuck things up.” She sounded particularly bitter, like she was trying to bite back the words. “How are we supposed to beat the Reds with a dysfunctional team?”

“Aren’t you a Freelancer? Why do you care?” Church asked flatly. “Shouldn’t you be looking for O'Malley instead of helping in our lame ass war?”

“I WILL find O'Malley. And this lame ass war is my lame ass war now too! Why can’t you just let me do my job you fucking jerk!” She swung her hand out and sent Church whirling. “Stop trying to replace me!” She ran, heading back to the blue base.

–+–

Tex walked through the base, sighing heavily and leaning against a wall. “Stupid! Fucking! Cock bite! Ass kissing! Cock sucking! Bastard! Idiot!” She punched the wall in time with her words.

She was about to head back out when she heard voices through the wall, “You’re really sweet, Tucker.”

She heard Tucker chuckle, “I try. And I won’t tell Tex about this. I mean, I really want you to live.”

“Thanks. And I won’t tell Grif. I really want you to live, too.” 

She heard the sound of sheets moving and then the spring of the bed releasing. Tex flushed under her armor and hid herself around the corner while Sister hurried by in a state of half-dress. She watched and then turned as if to leave to nearly run into Tucker. “Get the fuck out of my way you fucking dick shit!”

“Please don’t kill my girlfriend!” Tucker blurted out. He held his hands up to shield his face. “I, er, I mean. I didn’t just have sex.”

Tex roughly pushed passed him. “I don’t care. Get out of my face.”

“Tex, wait,” Tucker’s hand shot out to caught Tex’s shoulder. “What’s up? You’ve been really on edge since Sister showed up.”

“None of your fucking business, Fucker!” Tex hissed, making no move to pull free of Tucker’s loose grip.

“Come on, I know you’d rather talk to me that Caboose or Church. So talk to me,” Tucker said, exasperatedly.

Tex rolled her eyes in her helmet and let herself into Tucker’s room. She looked around before deciding to sit on the desk. “Where does he get the idea that he can replace me? I don’t care that I was hired to help you guys, I’m here for the long run! And bringing in another girl is just insulting! The nerve that jerk off has!”

Tucker smiled, pulling his pants on over his American flag boxers. “To be honest, red team brought her over. She was the replacement for Flowers. I guess if command knew you were still here they wouldn’t have sent a replacement.”

Tex looked hard at him. “So you’re saying that Church is just letting me pissed off at his sorry ass because he enjoys it? The perverted bastard! I’m gonna go give him a piece of my mind!”

Tucker crossed his arms and slid in front of the door. “Or. Or. Or you could get even.”

“You’ve intrigued me.” Tex relaxed her stance slightly. “What did you have in mind?”

–+–

“Hey Church!” Sister waved as she and Tex walked by, arm in arm.

“Caboose, what’s going on with them?” Church asked the standard blue idiot.

Caboose observed the girls before turning back, nodding his head as he spoke, “It looks like they are getting along now.”

“Hm, that’s what I thought.” Church frowned. “They’re up to something.”

“Nope.”

Both men turned to see Tucker joining them. “What did you say?” Church asked.

“I said: nope,” Tucker said cheekily. “They aren’t up to anything. I talked to Tex and convinced her that it would piss you off if she got along with Sister.”

Church looked back and forth between the girls and Tucker, his finger guiding his eyes. “Tucker, you will probably never hear this again so I’m gonna say it slowly. You. Are. A. Genius.”

Tucker gave a sharp chuckle, “Heh, I try.”


End file.
